


Wastleland

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fontcest, M/M, Ruins, Wasteland Earth, Wastlelandtale, earth is not a safe place, the surface and underground are both terrible places to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it has been nearly 2,000 years since the Monster/Human war, almost 200 since the first Apocalypse that destroyed the barrier, freeing the monsters. 100 years since the second that nearly wiped out both races. 50 years since the third that has left Earth a dangerous wild wasteland. The remaining humans and monsters are stuck fending for themselves, struggling to survive. all praying for the day for life to get better, praying that each day that passed was one day closer to Earth returning to a place they could live safely again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wastleland

**Author's Note:**

> I've had sever writers block the past two days. so i sat down, turned on Spotify and started typing hoping to type random nonsense in hopes to get rid of it and this was typed out. Idk If there's a Wastelandtale already, but i'd actually though of it a while back ( and i have never seen anything relating to wastelands before or close to it ) sooo imma claim this? cause... the back story i have for it is nice. multi apocalypses. lol

It was a quiet night, peaceful almost. He sighed as he walked the empty streets. Usually silence was something to be feared, but tonight it was welcoming. Snow drifted slowly down, causing the young male to huddle further into his jacket, reaching up a gloved hand to tug the scarf higher up, and pull the hood further onto his skull. The wind was unusually calm, but this too was welcomed. The male let out a soft sigh as he slowed to a stop in the deserted street. He scanned the area around him, he couldn’t help but wonder where the other survivors were. Usually the city ruins were crawling with them. It was the first ‘apocalypse’ that had set the monsters free, releasing them to the surface that had been sent into chaos. After a few months, both races banded together to survive and rebuild what was lost. The second ‘apocalypse’, claimed more than half of the population of both races. This time there had been too much damage to recover from. By the third disaster, the earth had became a wasteland, most of the regions had become wild and too dangerous to explore. The only ‘Safe Havens’ were the ruins of cities and large towns, and Mt. Ebott. The weather was usually harsh and unforgiving, summer and winter were deadly, causing 5 to 10 deaths a year.

  
The young monster had heard the stories of earth; of how it looked before disaster struck. He couldn’t help but wonder if it would ever look that way again. He shifted and shook his head snapping from his thoughts and continued walking. He spotted his destination, a large pile of rubble, that had one been a housing building. He sped up gripping the old tattered messenger bag close to him as he jogged the rest of the distance. He quickly darted into the small opening digging the heels of his boots into the ground as he slid down the slope. One he got to stable ground he reached up pulling the hood off his skull and pushed the scarf down to uncover his teeth. He looked around as he took a few steps further into the room. He took off the bag and let his eye light up to light around the room. It wasn’t two seconds when he heard quick steps rushing towards him he turned towards them bracing himself as he opened his arms to catch the younger skeleton that threw himself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the slightly taller monster with a small smile.

  
“Hehe, I told ya I’d be right back.” He chuckled.

  
“I know… but I was worried…. And the others haven’t returned yet…” the other whimpered.

  
“They’ll make it back, Papyrus. Don’t worry. They’re most likely just running late. Come on, I got some food. You must be starving.” The shorter skeleton said. Papyrus pulled from the hug and nodded. They left the entrance and headed into the next room where a fire had been set up. The elder of the two reached into the bag pulling out a rabbit and quietly started to skin it to prepare it to be cooked. Papyrus watched silently.

  
“…Sans? Do you think dad’s ok?” Papyrus asked. Sans paused and blinked at the sudden question. A few years ago their father, Gaster, had vanished. The last thing he’d told them was that he was going into the mountain ad that he’d return when he found what he was looking for.

  
“…I’m sure he’s fine, Paps.” He answered. Honestly, Sans wasn’t too sure. He had though about going into Ebott to look for Gaster, but he’d forbid both Sans and Papyrus from ever going in. Apparently there was an energy source in it that had unstabilazied after the first disaster that had set the monsters free. From the history books Sans had managed to dig out of debris and ruins, it had been call the ‘Core’, and had powered the entire underground.

  
“I hope so… I miss him.” Papyrus said slumping against his other brother. Sans glanced at him before focusing back on the rabbit.

  
“…Me too, Bro.” He said. He finished preparing the rabbit and started to cook it. They fell into a comfortable silence watching the rabbit cook. Papyrus fell asleep after 10 minutes. Sans allowed him to sleep. He looked behind them as he heard someone enter. It wasn’t long till a fish monster walked into the room followed by a short lizard monster.

  
“Heh, looks like you beat us home.” The fish lady, Undyne, said as she and the lizard, Alphys, walked over.

  
“Seems so.” Sans said, turning his attention back to the rabbit. Pulled it from the fire checking it, careful not to wake his brother as he moved. “How was your search?” he asked, placing it back over the fire.

  
“Found some good wood. Should help us keep a good fire going for a week or so. Found some flares too.” Undyne answered as she knelt, pulling out the wood and putting it in the pile.

  
“W-we also f-found two lamps…” Alphys said pulling out the small oil lamps. Sans smiled.

  
“Those’ll come in handy.” He said. The lizard smiled nodding in agreement as she set them down. Undyne settled next to the fire pulling Alphys into her lap and holding her close. The lizard blushed but snuggled into her as they warmed up by the fire.

  
“How long do you think the winter’s gonna be this time?” Undyne asked. Living in a complete wasteland, the weather was unpredictable. Sometimes the winters lasted months; sometimes the summers never ended. Sans shifted slightly and looked up towards one of the holes in the ceiling.

  
“I don’t know… I don’t think it will be too long though… its been a few weeks and we’ve yet to be snowed in…” the skeleton answered. “…I hope it doesn’t last long… I don’t think Pap will survive another sickness…” he added quietly looking down at Papyrus. The younger skeleton had gotten deathly ill last winter, and it had only been by Sans transferring magic over to his brother that had allowed Papyrus to recover. But it hadn’t come with out a price. Sans had lost all but 1 of his HP, permanently damaging it and leaving him with a max HP of 1. Luckily, sleeping helped him get up to at least 50. It was still low, but it was enough to keep him from getting dusted.

  
“We should be worrying about you.” Undyne said. “You shouldn’t be going out. You could get sick. And you won’t- survive Winter Sickness.” She added. Winter Sickness was what most called the illness. It was dangerous, and most that fell ill with it died with in a few hours. It was harder to handle and treat then Summer Sickness, the best you could do was make sure who ever was ill was close to a fire wrapped up in what ever clothes were available and pray for the best. Summer Sickness while deadly, was a little easier, as long as you had water and shade, the person or monster ill stood the chance to survive; especially if they made it through the first night.

  
“I’m fine. I know my limits Undyne. And I can handle myself.” Sans told her as he checked the rabbit again. He cut into it slightly checking to make sure it was fully cooked before nudging his brother. “Pap, wake up. Rabbit’s done.” He murmured. His brother shifted and sat up rubbing his eyes, Sans evenly split up the meat handing most of it to the other three keeping a little for himself.

  
The small group of four ate in silence for a while. Sans finished first and noticed his brother shivering. He frowned and shrugged of his jacket wrapping it around Papyrus’ shoulders. Papyrus looked up at him frowning but didn’t argue, instead he slipped his arms through the sleeves and snuggled into the coat as he pressed into Sans’ side. The older skeleton wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer lightly pressing his teeth against the top of his brother’s skull. Papyrus relaxed against him, leaning up and nuzzling him. Sans closed his eyes, smiling as he nuzzled his brother back. As his brother yawned he used his magic to reach out and pull the cots, furs, and blankets over. As Undyne took hers and Alphys’ cot and bedding, Sans prepared the other close to the fire and tugged his brother close moving them both so they were settled on the bedding. He kept his brother close to the fire as he pulled the covers and furs over them both as they laid down. Undyne tossed two pieces of wood into the fire as she and Alphys settled down.

  
“Night guys.” Undyne said.

  
“Good night, Undyne.” Papyrus murmured as he snuggled into Sans, who tightened his arms slightly around him.

  
“Night.” Sans said quietly. “Night Pap.” He whispered to his brother. He heard Papyrus answer him back sleepily, and closed his eyes. He was just about to fall asleep as he heard Papyrus murmur his name. “Hm?”

  
“I love you.” Papyrus whispered nuzzling closer to him. Sans chuckled quietly and turned his head lifting a hand to tilt his brother’s chin up and lightly pressing their teeth together in a sweet kiss.

  
“Love ya, too, Paps.” He whispered back, nuzzling the younger skeleton’s cheek. Papyrus nuzzled back smiling, before settling back down. Sans yawned and pulled the covers tightly around both of them as his brother drifted off to sleep. Sans closed is eyes allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i might write more for this? possibly turn this into a chapter story? not sure.... anyway i hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
